Nagao Kagetora
, , |jname = 長尾景虎 |id = 252 |cost = 12 |atk = 1,602/9,617 |hp = 1,817/11,360 |gatk = 11,644 |ghp = 13,774 |voicea = Mizuki Nana |illus = Takeuchi Takashi |gender = Female |traits = Divine, Female, Humanoid, Riding, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |cc = QAABB |mlevel = 80 |attribute = Man |qhits = 5 |ahits = 4 |bhits = 2 |ehits = 5 |deathrate = 35% |starabsorption = 89 |stargeneration = 12.2% |npchargeatk = 0.45% |npchargedef = 4% |growthc = Reverse S |alignment = Lawful・Good }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank B= ) |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 900% |l2 = 1200% |l3 = 1350% |l4 = 1425% |l5 = 1500% |overchargeeffect = Reduces their critical attack chance for 3 turns. |chargeeffect = Crit Chance - |c1 = 20% |c2 = 30% |c3 = 40% |c4 = 50% |c5 = 60% }} |-| Video= Ascension |21 = |31 = |41 = |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} |51 = |52 = |53 = |54 = |5qp = |5icon = }} Skills Reinforcements |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |12}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |24}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |10}} |71 = |20}} |72 = |5}} |81 = |15}} |82 = |20}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |400,000}} |5qp = |1,000,000}} |6qp = |1,250,000}} |7qp = |2,500,000}} |8qp = |3,000,000}} |9qp = |5,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Arts performance and NP generation rate by 10% while she is on the field. }} Biography Trivia * was an event reward from the GUDAGUDA Final Honnōji 2019. *She shares the exact HP values at minimum and maximum with Li Shuwen (Lancer). *She shares the exact HP values at minimum with Cú Chulainn (Prototype) and Diarmuid Ua Duibhne. *All of her active skills are taken from her famous quote: ** Fate is in Heaven, Armor is on the Chest, Accomplishment is in the Feet; always fight with your opponent in the palm of your hand, and you won't get wounded. If you fight willing to die, you'll survive; if you fight trying to survive, you'll die. If you think you'll never go home again, you will; if you hope to make it back, you won't. While it is not incorrect to consider the world uncertain, as a warrior one should not think of it as uncertain but as totally certain. Images Saint Graphs= Nagao_Kagetora1.png|Stage 1-3 Nagao_Kagetora4.png|Stage 4 Nagao Costume Art.png|Traveler's Wrap |-| Icons= S252Icon.png|Stage 1-3 NagaoKagetoraFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 NagaoKagetoraCostume1Icon.png|Traveler's Wrap S252_status_servant_1.png|Portrait (Stage 1-3) S252_status_servant_cos1.png|Portrait (Traveler's Wrap) |-| Sprites= Nagao Kagetora Sprite 1.png|Stage 1-3 S252_card_servant_1.png|Command Card (Stage 1-3) S252_card_servant_cos1.png|Command Card (Traveler's Wrap) NagaoKagetoraWeapon01.png|Weapon 1 NagaoKagetoraWeapon02.png|Weapon 2 NagaoKagetoraWeapon03.png|Weapon 3 NagaoKagetoraWeapon04.png|Weapon 4 NagaoKagetoraWeapon05.png|Weapon 5 NagaoKagetoraWeapon06.png|Weapon 6 NagaoKagetoraWeapon07.png|Weapon 7 NagaoKagetoraWeapon08.png|Weapon 8 NagaoKagetoraNPHorse.png|With Horse (NP) |-| Expression Sheets= Nagao Kagetora Sheet1.png|Stage 1-3 Nagao Kagetora Sheet Costume1.png|Traveler's Wrap |-| Craft Essences= CE1027.png|God of War CE1031.png|Craft Essence EXP Card: Bishamonten is Here! |-| Others= KohaLancer.png|Original Character Design from Koha-Ace by Takeshi Takeuchi Category:GUDAGUDA Category:GUDAGUDA/Koha-Ace Category:Japanese Servants Category:Divine Category:Riding Category:Hoodie Servants